Closer
by AeralisRising
Summary: After a surprise attack on Balamb Garden, struggling Quistis is forced to reevaluate her job, feelings, and future as a member of SeeD. Takes place immediately before game, with slight changes to story events. Possible QuistisxSeifer in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, Square Enix does, and that's probably a good thing.

* * *

**  
**

**CLOSER**

**Chapter One****  
**

Quistis sat at her desk, grading her student's assignments and idly listening to their chattering. The sun was shining brightly through the slightly cracked windows at the back of the classroom. A warm, gentle breeze ran over her face even in front of the classroom lifting the thin wisps of blond hair briefly off of her face. In reality, she wasn't focused too much on grading the assignments. Because of that fact, she probably had made a few mistakes here and there. She imagined her student's possible faces as they would read over their assignments. She smiled to herself as she thought of their inevitable puzzled faces. Luckily the mistakes were easily corrected on her pad.

She had allowed the students a bit of free time to talk as class was almost over. The free time served more as a break for herself. The class periods seemed as if they were going on longer as the year progressed, and she started to wonder if being an instructor was a bit much for her eighteen years to handle. Of course a troublemaking student by the name of Seifer Almasy didn't help ease the job for her.

Seifer was the same age as Quistis, but he had not advanced nearly as far as her. His temper and rash behavior had effectively kept him from even passing his SeeD exam. Quistis thought that he might be considered quite handsome if not for his arrogant nature. He was tall, athletic, and had a strong face which often bore a serious expression. She was sure Seifer could have easily had several girlfriends if not for the rather intimidating Fujin who always seemed to be around. And then, there was Squall. Seifer's apparent self proclaimed rival and fellow gunblade user. Quistis couldn't help but smile sometimes when she saw the two of them getting into it. In addition to their mutual dislike for each other they shared similar personalities, at least in her eyes.

It was the day before the SeeD exam. Quistis had done her best to prepare her students, but she knew there were those in her classroom who would inevitably fail. She took a glance up from her desk at Seifer who was tapping on his desk noisily and impatiently with his gloved hands. She glanced at her watch, she didn't blame his impatience. She sat her pencil down and resigned to staring at her watch for the rest of the thirty seconds until class was over.

When the bell finally rang she let a short sigh of relief escape her lips. She looked up and smiled at the students as they clamored to the classroom's exit, slightly wishing that she could do the same. She greeted the so-called "Trepies" as they ushered around her desk. All the attention was a little too much for Quistis; she wasn't sure she liked being worshiped. Although the students meant well enough, she couldn't help but feel it was all a little superficial. At their request to help her, she told them the best that they could do was give her some time alone to finish her work. Her words were met with dismay and hung heads, as the students shuffled out of the classroom. As she saw Squall walk by her desk without so much as a glance toward her, she halted him.

"Squall," she called after him. He stopped and turned around, there was a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes. Quistis hesitated, then continued. "Would you mind staying after class a few minutes?"

Squall shrugged in his usual indifferent way and began walking slowly back toward her desk. Seifer passed Squall with a smirk on his face, deliberately brushing against him. Seifer said something to Squall in a low voice that Quistis could not hear, but she assumed it wasn't kind. "You may leave now Seifer," she said to him.

"Thank you for granting me permission, Instructor," Seifer said with the smug smile still on his lips. He took a small mocking bow, then left. Squall placed his hand on his head, shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm capable of standing up for myself," he said. There was a harshness in his tone that surprised her and for a few moments she was unsure of how to respond.

"Yes," she began slowly, "I know that, but I still—"

"Is there anything specific you wanted Instructor?" He said, interrupting her.

"Well, yes. The SeeD exam is tomorrow." Squall nodded, strands of his brown hair falling over his face as he did so. Quistis had half the instinct to reach up and brush them away. She didn't do that of course, and really didn't understand her urge to either. "I just wanted to know if you were prepared, and if there was anything I could do to help."

"I'm ready," Squall said.

Quistis had known the answer to that before she had even asked the question. Of course he was ready for the SeeD exam, he was _Squall. _She wondered if she had called him back just to see him. She shook that thought from her head, she was just concerned. Apparently overly so, still she pressed on.

"Well," she said, rising from her seat and beginning to gather up some papers to look over back in her room. "I'm always available for extra help." She had said this to reassure him, but it seemed to just annoy Squall even more.

"Do you show so much concern with all your students?" He asked pointedly. She knew what he was implying. He was talking about Seifer. Maybe if she showed more concern for him he would finally pass his SeeD test. Maybe, Quistis thought, but Seifer was no longer a child, despite how he acted like it at times. He had the skill to pass the test if he really wanted to, it could be argued that he was the most skilled student at the Garden, certainly in battle. He was only rivaled in that way by Squall. No, she thought it wasn't her fault if Seifer didn't pass again; it wasn't her failure. At least that's what she continued to tell herself.

"Well, good luck then." She said, she motioned toward the door and followed him as he walked out.

"Thank you, Instructor." Squall replied formally. It wasn't quite what Quistis wanted to hear, not that she really knew exactly what she wanted him to say, but at least the annoyance was gone from his voice.

After they exited the classroom she noticed that he was walking a bit slow. She got the hint and quickened her pace, her footsteps echoing sharply in the empty hall. The rest of the students had been quick to get as far away from the classrooms area as possible. She couldn't say that she blamed them.

If she had been paying attention to her path to the elevator, Quistis might have avoided the collision which knocked her to the ground. She landed hard on her rear and angrily looked at who had caused the incident. Her glasses had been knocked off when she fell, but through her blurred vision she could make out the figure of a small girl who was scrambling to assembler her things.

Quistis cleared her throat as she reached for her glasses and placed them back on. now through the now crooked frames she could make out the girl more clearly. She was small with short brown hair and green eyes. She continued gathering her things as if Quistis wasn't even there. Quistis cleared her throat again, louder this time and the girl finally looked up.

"Oh," she said. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was light and full of energy. Her expression was truly remorseful and Quistis found it difficult to remain upset at the girl. The girl finished gathering her things then stood, reaching out a small hand to in turn help Quistis to her feet. She took it gratefully, straightening her skirt when she was back on both feet.

"Well," the girl said. "I really am sorry, but I'm running late. Seeya around sometime!"

The girl flashed a bright grin before taking off down the hallway. Quistis allowed herself a moment of composure then gathered up her papers which where scattered about the hallway. As she walked toward the hallway she mused to herself about the young girl bumping into Squall who was probably still down the hall. She smiled, it would be funny to see him handle such a small situation so seriously. Poor girl, Quistis thought, he would probably end up frightening her.

As the elevator began its descent, Quistis considered visiting Dr. Kadowaki for a bit, but decided against it. She had been quite tired recently and opted instead to retire to her room for a quick nap. As she was heading down the stairs she felt a slight rumble beneath her feet. Quistis didn't think much of it, she assumed it was just the inner parts of the Garden's running on overdrive for a few minutes. However the rumbling increased as she walked. By the time she had reached the area of the directory, she couldn't just feel it, she could hear it too.

It was a low rumble, that sounded like it was coming from the throat of a monstrous beast on the verge of death. She stopped and listened, people around her had begun taking note too. She was about to turn around and head back into the elevator up to see Headmaster Cid when she stopped.

There was a group of student's running down the hall from the front gate. They were screaming and had panicked expressions on their faces. Quistis grabbed the arm of one of the male students who had come rushing by her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"M-monsters," he stuttered. "They're right out side of the gate."

"What?" Quistis said with shock. "Why would there be—" But the student didn't stick around to answer, he had already run off. She looked down the hall as there were more and more students running with fear. Worry clouded her usually light hearted blue eyes as she rushed down the hall, her body quickly becoming lost amongst the crowd and a sea of screams.

* * *

**A/N: **This if my first fanfiction, so please review it if you read. I'll respond to each review and take your suggestions, thanks for reading chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, Square Enix does, and that's probably a good thing.

* * *

**CLOSER**

**Chapter Two**

Quistis pushed through the crowd of panicked students as she rushed toward the front gate. Her attempt would have been a lot faster and easier if everyone wasn't running in the opposite direction. The deep roars were building in strength, becoming much more menacing as she progressed. She didn't have her whip with her, but if she ran into one of these monsters she had no qualms about relying on Shiva, the only Guardian Force she had junctioned, to take care of it.

She stopped; suddenly realizing she didn't need to go any further. She wasn't close to the beast, but she was close enough to see what it was. It's three heads snarled and snapped as its hulking body lumbered toward the Garden. Acidic spit slid down its mouth as if its thirst was insatiable and unwilling to wait any longer to be quenched. _Why is there a Cerberus here_, she thought briefly. _And why is it assaulting__ the Garden?_

Quistis had no time to contemplate the matter. To her horror she could make out a figure in the distance, not too far from the Cerberus. It was a small SeeD student. She watched momentarily as he rushed to get away, but then tripped and fell.

"Damn," Quistis whispered as she took off running. Thankfully, she reached the boy quickly.

"Run," she commanded to him. The boy only nodded, stumbled to his feet and ran with a speed that probably surprised even himself. Quistis turned to the Cerberus. "Looks like it's just us now," she quipped. Her remark was met with a particularly nasty snarl from the central head. As she prepared to summon her Guardian Force, Shiva, a man flew seemingly from the air in front of her. It was Squall, gunblade raised and ready.

"What are you doing here Squall?"

He raised his gunblade with two hands then brought it down heavily into the right neck of the Cerebrus. Blood shot from its neck in a incredibly strong force as the other two head furiously growled and twisted. The one that Squall had struck lay limp. Quistis saw the center head lift and give a low moan. _Shit,_ she thought, knowing what was coming next.

Diamond Dust she yelled, her hands stretched out in front of her.

Just as the beast was about to spit out a line of fire at them, Shiva countered with a blast of ice, nullifying the beast's attack. Seizing the opportunity Squall, leaped in the air and delivered a blow to the monster's central head. She heard the trigger fire as he struck. The beast groaned in pain. Not only had Squall's gunblade given it a deep gash, it had also lodged a bullet into its neck. With two heads out of the way Squall made short work of the other one, with a bit of Quistis' help.

After it was over they stood still for a few moments to catch their breath. Quistis stretched out her hands, casting a cure spell on the two of them. It helped with the minor injuries they had withstood, but did nothing to get rid of the mess from her clothes.

"So, I guess you are ready for your field exam," Quistis said to Squall. "I didn't know you had grown so proficient with your gunblade."

Squall shrugged off the compliment and started walking away. _Typical_, Quistis thought. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she called after him sarcastically.

Squall turned around and shrugged again. "I didn't worry about you," he began, "I knew you were fine, you're more than capable of handling yourself Instructor. I think we should go see Headmaster Cid now."

"You're right, we should." Quistis replied, following a little behind him as they walked back toward the Garden entrance. _So, Squall thinks I can take care of myself, that must mean he thinks I'm strong._ Quistis could feel herself beginning to slip into a line of 'guess what Squall is thinking' thoughts, and honestly she didn't feel like going there right now. Here she was having just survived a battle with a monster that in no way should be near Garden, and she was contemplating what Squall thought of her. She slipped back into her role as an instructor again, if only so she could retain some bit of sanity. They would have to see Headmaster Cid and figure out exactly what this meant.

At any rate, it was unlikely that she would be conducting she would be conducting any field exams any time soon. Squall was an exception, but most of the students probably wouldn't survive if they had encountered something like that.

Quistis assumed that Squall must have been spending a lot of lonely hours in the training center to reach that strength. If that was the case, then that was something they had in common.

The elevator ride up to Headmaster Cid's office was all different kinds of uncomfortable. Quistis was thankful it was a short trip. She had wanted to at least change clothes first, but Squall had insisted on reporting to Headmaster Cid right away. With his sense of efficiency Quistis thought Squall would make an excellent instructor, albeit a boring one. She chuckled at the thought. 

"What's so funny," Squall said in a serious tone.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled as she exited the elevator to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered, the middle aged Headmaster was pacing worriedly back and forth, he looked up as he heard them . He wrinkled his nose at their appearance, and then suddenly seemed to remember what had brought the two of them there in the first place.

"Quistis, Squall, I'm glad you two are alright. Hmm..." He looked at his chairs and then back at them. "I would offer you a seat but—"

"It's alright Headmaster, we'll stand." Squall crossed his arms and hung his head, obviously anxious to get out of the office. _He was the one in such a hurry to get here,_ Quistis thought.

"Please tell me what happened." The Headmaster said.

The Headmaster was silent after Quistis recounted the events, which was in no way reassuring. She put her hand on her hip a little impatiently as he sat down behind his desk. He placed his hands flat on his desk and spoke in a calm voice.

"Well, I thank you two for taking care of the situation," he said. "Of course we could have dispatched a few SeeD's but you took care of it before it got to that point."

Quistis shook her head puzzled. "That's it?"

"Well, we will hold off on holding the field exams and the SeeD evaluations for the time being as well. I'll make an announcement on the matter shortly. "

"With all due respect Headmaster, I think we should get some kind of explanation." Quistis heard Squall let out a small sigh next to her, but she didn't care. She didn't understand why the Headmaster was being so nonchalant about the incident.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but that will be all. Continue on with your daily activities, like I said, I'll make an announcement momentarily." With that said the Headmaster turned around in his chair to face his office window. Quistis scoffed and against what she considered her better judgment left the office with Squall.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us anymore," Quistis said to Squall when they were back in the elevator. He shrugged again. It was times like these that Quistis wondered why she had the feelings she did for Squall.

"He obviously doesn't want to share any knowledge with us right now. I respect the Headmaster's decision to be discreet." Quistis rolled her eyes. She could be discreet too, it just didn't make sense. The elevator reached the first floor as Headmaster Cid was making his announcement.

_Good afternoon students. By now you are all aware of the recent incident that has just taken place outside of Garden. I urge you to not be alarmed for it was merely a minor situation that has been resolved. I assure you it was an isolated incident, and there is absolutely no cause for worry. Please continue with your routine as normal. _

"What the hell was that about," Quistis said sharply, but Squall had already began walking off. _Fine_, she thought. It was all a little too strange for her. She would try to put it out of head as the Headmaster asked. She couldn't help feeling that what she had just took part in was the start of something much bigger, and much more dangerous to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, Square Enix does, and that's probably a good thing.

* * *

**CLOSER**

**Chapter Three**

Headmaster Cid could feel the shadows shifting and morphing before he even turned around. Sensing her presence was something he had gotten used to, and it filled the air with a heavy cloud of dread, obscuring his thoughts. Despite this, there was something else he felt whenever he was around her, and whatever it was had the faintest glimmer of hope.

He turned when he felt the hand on his shoulder. The touch was light, but he knew the full weight of the words that would come along with it. She knew it wasn't safe to be in his office like this, but she had come anyway, appearing literally out of air and shadow. But there was more, mystery and intrigue, as well as memory.

"You handled the situation well," she said.

He hesitated a moment then replied, "Well, I did what you asked." He was nervous, although this person was no stranger to him. Inwardly he felt himself cower at the power she could choose to demonstrate whenever she wanted. This was Edea Kramer, the woman he loved; no, the woman he had once loved. She was gone now, but the Headmaster felt sometimes if he looked hard enough he could still catch a glimpse of her beneath those impenetrable eyes.

"He is stronger; stronger than the others," she said as she took a seat in one of the chairs. Her presence was so light and so majestic that it appeared as if she floated toward it. And now, as she sat, she seemed to be lightly hovering just above it.

"Oh, you mean Squall," he said. "Yes, he is quite dedicated to his training."

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, I don't imagine it will be. I will handle it I assure you."

"Yes, I believe you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save the lives of this Garden," Cid said.

"Even if it means your precious Garden?" Edea asked, she spat out the last part of her question. Her distaste for Garden and the SeeDs quite evident. Cid couldn't help wonder at the irony of this.

"We can always rebuild the Garden," he said defiantly.

"Perhaps, and perhaps the time for Gardens is over," she said, rising.

"I don't know about that," Cid considered.

"These are new times," Edea said firmly, "as you are well aware. The need for SeeDs as they operate now will become irrelevant."

"Yes," Cid began, "They are new times, but-"

"The stage has been set," Edea interrupted "There is a part of me, that will regret when you are no longer of any use. Because then—"

"Yes. I know," Cid said grimly.

"Then there is nothing further that I need to say," she replied calmly.

"Just tell me, where is the Edea I once knew?" Cid asked, almost desparately.

"She's gone now," Edea replied, coolly waving her hand through the air as if she had just dismissed Headmaster Cid's wife from existence. "Remember that before you do anything foolish."

And with those words the figure that haunted the Headmaster, and controlled him like a marionette was gone in a wisp of violet smoke. But he didn't believe her when she said that his wife was gone. He didn't want to believe her because no matter what she had become now, he still could not bring himself to call her by any other name than Edea. He let out a heavy sigh and then went back to sitting at his desk. He stared at a pen that was given to him by one a SeeD who had graduated long ago and was now dispatched on the far side of the world.

He would do what was asked of him; to protect them, at any cost.

---

Quistis allowed herself to drop heavily to her bed. Unfortunately she didn't quite make it and half of her body was edging toward the floor. It took all of her strength to keep the other half of her body rooted on the bed. She didn't dare muster anymore to pull herself up. _Why did I do that? _Quistis thought lazily. A trip to the training center after today's events was not the smartest thing to do. But she had been angry, or at least annoyed, and again quite plagued with her normal feelings that she often considered quite pathetic .

Being younger than most of the other instructor's didn't exactly gain their confidence, nor their friendship. Being an instructor meant she couldn't exactly spend time with those her own age, her students. There were always the Trepies, but as much Quistis wanted attention, she couldn't bring herself to sink to that level. It annoyed her that they didn't know anything about her besides superficial things like her favorite color and her favorite food. They weren't exactly people she could have a substantial conversation. Not that she could with Squall either. A conversation with him consisted mostly of one syllable answers tinted with annoyance, and an" I rather not be bothered" tone.

_Why the hell did I hope to find him in the training center then?_ Quistis thought angrily. Was she so desperate for a connection with someone that she would seek one out foolishly with a person that obviously wasn't interested in making one. _I guess that's how far I've fallen, _Quistis pondered. She closed her eyes, but the invading glow of her overhead lights offered her no chance for sleep. Groaning, she got up and flipped them off. Her muscles ached, but she didn't mind too much. It was evidence that she had accomplished something today, because obviously slaying a three headed monster wasn't that big of a deal to some people.

Quistis shrugged it off, if she did things for recognition she was probably in the wrong job. SeeD's did as they were ordered and they did so out of a sense of duty and honor. But right now Quistis didn't care much about either of those concepts. She laid back down on the bed, too tired to change out her clothes. She realized her indifference to being a SeeD officer could very well be due to her less than perfect day. She also realized that it could very much be just the start of such feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, blah blah.

* * *

**CLOSER**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Seifer studied the cracked leather of his gloves curiously, as if suddenly something strange and unknown had appeared on them. He was waiting in a chair outside Headmaster Cid's office after having been summoned to it around thirty minutes ago. He was beyond impatient. He let his heavy boots thump loudly on the floor as if he thought someone might hear and sense his annoyance beyond the wooden door.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up and began pacing in front of the door. His reflection was distorted in the shine of the hardwood floor beneath his feet. He looked away, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his long overcoat. He wondered what they could be talking about in there.

Stupid Squall, Instructor Quistis, and wuss face Zell Dincht. _If_ _they're talking about me_, Seifer thought, _they could at least have the decency to do it when I'm around._ He sat back down heavily in the chair, lifting his ankle atop his thigh. He chuckled to himself at the thought of them in the office probably deciding what to do with him now that he had failed his SeeD exam yet again. His smile faded as a serious expression washed over his face, he knew it wasn't something he should laugh about.

---

"But why does Seifer have to go with us?" Zell said. His hands had been waving about wildly with every sentence he spoke. It annoyed Squall. Zell was just too… lively.

"We need another gunblade user," the Headmaster replied. "It's really that simple." Zell slumped forward, hanging his head. Then as if he forgot something he exclaimed excitedly.

"My fists are more than enough to take care of anything we might come up against," he said bouncing up and down and delivering a few punches to the air. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Look," Squall said to Zell, "If the Headmaster thinks that Seifer is needed, then we should leave it up to him."

"Thank you Squall," the Headmaster said. Squall nodded although he thought the Headmaster should have silenced Zell himself.

Quistis was leaned up against a chair off to the side of the room, she hadn't said much the entire meeting and now she looked lost in thought.

"What do you think Quistis?" The Headmaster asked her. Quistis shrugged, knowing as an ill favored instructor she didn't have much say in the matter anyway.

"It's up to you of course."

Headmaster Cid nodded, "Right then, will you please go get Seifer?" Quistis rose from her seat and walked toward the door. _This should be interesting_, she thought. When she opened the door Seifer was looking off somewhere across the room, his brow tightened and his expression less than happy. _Well we did keep him waiting. _

"Seifer," she called, "The Headmaster will see you now." Seifer rose to his feet with a slight smile on his face.

He leaned in toward her as he made his way by her into the room. "I take it you are all done discussing my good looks and charm."

"Right," Quistis said, rolling her eyes. Although she knew she had certainly considered his looks on several occasions. Seifer took to standing in the center of the floor, making it hard to avoid all of the attention being on him.

"So, why was I summoned?" he said in a bored tone.

Headmaster Cid leaned forward, placing his hands squarely on his cluttered desk. "I've given these qualified SeeDs a mission," he said. "You are to accompany them on that mission."

Seifer smirked. "If they're so qualified why do I have to go along?"

"As I was saying earlier, it will be useful to have another gunblade user present."

"Right," Seifer said, "and I have to pick up the slack for spikey hair over here." He crooked a thumb towards Zell. Zell grunted and balled his fist at Seifer, who merely laughed. Squall's forehead met with the palm of his hand yet again during the meeting.

"That's enough Seifer. You all should change and get ready, you'll be leaving soon. Quistis, please brief Seifer on the mission details on your way out." She nodded, _honored to have the pleasure,_ she thought sarcastically. Squall and Zell filed out of the office while she and Seifer lingered behind, she thought it would be wise if they took the elevator down separately. Thankfully Seifer seemed to agree, although she found it hard to believe he would pass up a chance to antagonize Zell or Squall further, maybe it was something else.

"So, _Instructor,_ what is our mission?" Seifer asked as he stepped into the elevator after her. There was the way he said Instructor again, his tone full of mocking of her role as his superior. She decidedly chose not to let her tone indicate that she was in any way affected by his sarcasm.

"We're going to Dollet. Their We are to insist the Galbadian government in their—"

"Invasion?" Seifer interrupted

"In their military effort," Quistis finished. " There seems to be a small resistance taking place. More or less we'll be there to help the Galbadia soldiers take care of it."

"Great," Seifer said, waving a hand. "SeeD is sent to be Galbadia's lapdogs."

"No," Quistis shook her head, "there's something more to it than that."

"Like?" Seifer inquired.

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something the Headmaster isn't telling us," Quistis said with uncertainty.

"Uh huh," Seifer said laughing, "Tell me Instructor, is the teaching life so boring that you need to fill it with conspiracy theories? Headmaster Cid will whore SeeD out to whoever pays the highest, bottom line."

"Well, maybe I have my theories because I'm privy to some knowledge that you don't have, since unlike you, I am a member of SeeD." Quistis expected some sort of response, smiling inwardly at her small triumph. But if Seifer was affected in any way by her comment, he didn't show it. He merely looked away briefly and again met her eyes with a calm stare.

"Maybe," he said.

By now the elevator had stopped and they both stepped out, each of them heading toward the dormitory rooms. Seifer was silent, and it was a bit awkward. Quistis was about to speak when a student rushed toward her. His name was Allen, Quistis recognized him from one of her classes.

"What is it Allen?" She asked, slightly annoyed. He was one of the so called "Trepies," a group that sometimes committed low level stalking, that unfortunately she was usually the target of.

"U-um, I was just wondering if you needed help with anything," Allen stuttered, shooting an angry glance toward Seifer. Seifer cocked his head slightly and smiled at the bumbling student.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Seifer said coolly. "I've just been hired as the Instructor's bodyguard. Now if you'll kindly step back a foot or so." Seifer waved the student away, and obediently he stepped back. "That's a good little SeeD in training."

"What?" the student said. He had a rather idiotic look on his face which only served to make Seifer enjoy the situation even more.

"I'm sorry Allen, I don't have time right now, I have a mission to get ready for." She didn't wait for a response from Allen, if she had, she might not been able to restrain herself from laughing in his face. She let out that laughter now though. "That wasn't very nice," Quistis said, turning to Seifer.

"Yeah, very unlike me to go against my reputation of a nice guy," Seifer responded.

Quistis smiled. This was a side of Seifer that she hadn't seen, even though it was still _Seifer. _Maybe this was the way he behaved around Fujin and Raijin. Maybe having him accompany them wouldn't be so bad.

"We'll be taking a car to Balamb, then we'll head to Dollet via boat. We'll be leaving in a about an hour, so don't take too long getting ready." Seifer nodded and headed off toward his room. Quistis watched him for a few moments and then turned to do the same.

"You know," he began, calling after her. "It might not be so bad being a bodyguard. Even though I'm sure you could handle yourself well enough."

Quistis was a bit surprised. It was the same thing that Squall had said to her. _Well, I guess I can't be doing so bad, _she thought, _if two of the strongest people in Garden think I'm __able__ to take care of myself. _She had been confused when Squall said it, and was even more confused hearing it come from Seifer, who she had never seen give a compliment to anyone. She headed quickly to her room, trying to put it out of her mind. Even if they both did think that, it didn't help ease the nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach. _This is just a routine mission, _she thought,_ so__ why do I have the feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong?_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far, and for reading. The end of this chapter marks the real start of the story, which somewhat goes on a "what if SeeD had joined the other side?" trip. I should be updating regularly from now on, but not necessarily frequently. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
